1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of trench drains, and more particularly, to a modular trench drain system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trench drains are used where extensive amounts of liquid must be moved from one place to another and typically transport the liquid to a drainage sewer. Trench drains are often U-shaped or V-shaped troughs and are usually installed adjacent to either roadways or buildings. They are installed in the ground and secured in concrete. In many cases, the trench drains include a grate to prevent large objects, such as debris and people, from falling into them.
Trench drain systems include several basic designs of concrete, metal and plastic. Generally, concrete trench drain systems use forms which are placed in a ditch dug in the ground. Concrete is then poured around the forms, which are removed after the concrete has set. Trench drain systems made in accordance with this method or similar methods result in relatively expensive systems due to the cost of installing and removing the forms.
Many of the expenses associated with these prior art trench drain systems have been overcome by the advent of polymeric trench drains, which can be left in place after the concrete has been poured into place and has set. These trench drains perform two functions. First, they act as a form for the concrete; and second, they act as a liner. The associated manufacturing and transportation costs with this type of trench drain are significantly less than the other types of trench drains.
However, trench drain systems made of polymeric trench drains have problems not associated with the other types of trench drain systems, namely, buckling due to the expansion of the trench drains. This typically occurs when the trench drains are installed in colder weather. They then expand in hotter weather due to the polymeric materials' high coefficient of expansion. The embedding concrete prevents the trench drains from expanding in a longitudinal direction. Therefore, the trench drains buckle and pull away from the concrete in which they are embedded to compensate for this expansion. Further, due to the pressure of wet concrete against the trench drain walls, the trench drains can deform during installation when the wet concrete is poured around the periphery of the trench drains.
A further difficulty with the prior art trench drains occurs during installation of the drain both when the drain is embedded into concrete and during subsequent construction around the drain, such as paving. Debris, such as concrete, asphalt and other construction materials, can fall into the drain. Therefore, as a final step in installation of prior art trench drains, the drain must be cleaned or flushed of the debris. The task of cleaning a drain is often difficult due to the constricted openings of trench drains. The drains are often cleaned from one end. Larger debris is often difficult to remove using this method.
A further difficulty with the prior art trench drains is that when the drains are installed curbside in a roadway, a hole must be dug to accommodate the drain. Installation of standard trench drains often requires undercutting of the curbside to place the opening immediately adjacent to the curb. This can damage the curb and add to installation expenses.
Furthermore, as in all of the above trench drain systems, installing the polymeric trench drains requires a substantial amount of hardware, i.e., nuts and bolts, which adds not only to the cost, but can also result in delays, should the installer run out of this hardware.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a polymeric trench drain which will resist pulling away from concrete in which it is embedded during buckling due to temperature variations.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a trench drain system that is easy to manufacture, transport and install.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a trench drain or a trench drain system that can be installed without undercutting a curb or other structure the trench drain will abut.
It is yet another object of the present invention to minimize the amount of extraneous hardware required to install the trench drains.